


shadows cast as one

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [19]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: TK admits something.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Kudos: 24





	shadows cast as one

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore.

The sun shone high in the sky, shadows of people dancing every which way.

TK and Carlos stood intertwined, still in the midst of the cacophony of movement around them.

The fair-goers walked every which way, but for TK and Carlos, they could hear nothing, only each other.

TK just admitted his love for Carlos, a casual comment. Carlos had paused for a millisecond, afraid to make it a bigger deal so not to scare TK off. But TK had exhaled heavily and let his eyes connect with Carlos

Time stopped.

As they embraced, their shadow was cast as one.


End file.
